Awake
by Lithia Sunset
Summary: Naryu, a Demone Angeli, has witnessed a tragedy concerning a certain mortal she has grown to sympathize with. Often has she blessed the poor unfortunate man. What happens when she forsees a way to alter the future with the help of one certain Dark Titan? Chaos. Read to see what else ensues.
1. Prologue:The Bridge

The next chapter should be out in the next day but not every update will be so quick or regular. Expect a varying rate, k? I don't own TT, TDB, or HP. If I did, things in TT and HP would be WAY different. Please R&R. I love you my public! Ps, don't eat Roger Bars; they kill brain cells.

TDB belongs to InTheAsylum. True TDB is comedic and lighthearted entertainment. I have only used it in the sense of the name and the people; they actually do NOT act quite like this. ITA has granted me permission to use it here. Was there only one world after all, which spent it's time dreaming of others? Philip Pullman, The Subtle Knife

Prologue: The Bridge

The Trans-Dimensional Bridge, place between the worlds, was the same as always. Relative calm permeated the atmosphere of the Bridge itself; however, chaos consumed the way-point and ran rampant. It was neither hot nor cold, and time never seemed to pass even though all times surround the niche.

A youth whose long blonde hair was restrained in a ponytail was gazing into one of the many portals. Her brown eyes were glazed over in heartache, for not only did the portals allow her to view the Worlds, but also see every possible future that could play out within. The compassionate being became distraught to the tenth degree.

If only there were a shifting factor...wait. What was that? A possibility, a single possibility...Yes, she would take it. The only issue would be getting the others to agree. She knew that if she could convince one, then swaying the others would be expressly simple.

"Please Skiye. You know I never ask for anything. As your friend, I beg for your hand in this matter. And not that the news is significant, but I baked two pies."

"Well I- wait, did you say pie?"

"Yes, I did indeed."

"What flavor?"

"One is apple, the other cherry. They are nonessential in this equation! Please consider my request."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yes, as long as I get some of that pie."

The blonde Bridge supervisor smiled serenely. With their leader, Skiye, in hand, she was sure to succeed. Her smile only deepened as Skiye added, "Of course, I'd still love to have Mari and Alosa's opinion on the matter." Naryu knew Alosa would agree, because he tended to have a sick sense of humor, which meant he would do this for his amusement. Now only Mari's support on the subject was needed. That would be all too easy to gain.


	2. Chapter One: The Visit

I do not own the following: TDB, Teen Titans (TT) or Harry Potter (HP). TDB belongs to my darling friend and fellow author, ITA. Teen Titans and Harry Potter belong to DC comics and J. K. Rowling. Believe me, if I DID own TT or HP, things would have been WAY different. Thank you. *salutes screen in an attempt to salute adoring public* Now shoo, read * waves away while smiling*.

Chapter One: The Visit

Raven was dreaming. Immediately after laying down that night sleep had stolen over her, trapping, encasing. Then she had opened her eyes in a dream. She was on some kind of strange bridge. If it was suspended, then what was it suspended by? There were no cables visible. The Bridge bottom underneath her feet was no defined color, and the hues shifted every time she looked at it. She felt completely neutral, because it was neither hot nor cold. The place seemed to be deserted. Raven warily scanned the circumambient scenery.

"Hello, Rachel Roth; or shall I call you Raven? Which would you prefer?"

Raven searched for the voice, calling out suspiciously, "Who are you? Where have you brought me and why? How is it you know my name?"

"I know all names in every story. This is the Trans-Dimensional Bridge, Raven," answered the voice, before singing a few high-pitched, eerie chords in another language.

"You still didn't answer my other questions," the demi-demon persevered. Though she hid it well, she was surprised when the voice spoke from directly behind her.

"My name is Naryu. Some think me a Goddess, though that is not so. I am a Shinigami, an aspect of Death's personality personified. You are on the Bridge between the Worlds. As you know, it is neither hot nor cold, and though no Time passes on the bridge, all Times surround it." Though her patience was swiftly fading, Raven quickly regained her composure, for she was not eager to anger Death. She turned to face a brown-eyed girl whose long blonde hair was pulled away from her face. A kindly expression graced her countenance and her eyes were twin orbs of compassion. What the Titan took note of, however, was not her apparent youth or the emotions she expressed; it was the fact that there were rings in her eyes, circling her pupils. She smiled sweetly as she continued speaking.

"I am the Supervisor of the Bridge. I monitor all comings and goings and I ensure the Portals are functioning properly. I can only ever rest when the Bridge is inactive. I represent the compassion of Death. Skiye is the Supreme manager and decision maker. She is the eccentric and cheerful aspect of Death's personality. Mari acts as the Bridge Technician, who, being so competent, is rarely rendered necessary. She is Death's determination. Lastly is Alosa. He represents the darker side of Death. He is always quiet and reserved, and he has a somewhat sick sense of humor. He expels any unwanted guests. Of course, we tend not to get anything done around here the majority of the time, but truly the blame falls on Skiye."

Raven listened in silence, cocking an eyebrow at the last remark. The Shinigami sighed dejectedly. "Besides having unconditional access to each world, I also have the ability to see every possible future that may play out in each." Pearlescent tears trickled down her soft cheeks. "I see many sorrows, some of which I can prevent and some I cannot. Sometimes, however, there is a deciding factor. Even a set future can be altered. One path can be erased forever if only someone intervenes."

"I still fail to see why _I_ am here," Raven stated irritably.

"I sought you out to ask a favor of you. You feel it is your duty to save lives, correct? To preserve innocence and banish evil?"

"If you know so much about me," the Titan snapped, "then why even ask me?"

"There is an event that is yet to happen, but will unless someone intervenes."

Understanding of the situation clicked in the demi-demon's mind. "You want me to intervene, don't you," she whispered in horrified vehemence.

Naryu smiled cloyingly. "I do apologize for any inconvenience, but yes."

"I won't be your pawn," Raven growled in response.

"No, I know you would never consent to that because I know your story. I implore for your sympathy, Miss Roth. You can alter the path. If nothing is done then the future I foresaw cannot change; however, as explained before, if you intervene that same path will become nonexistent."

"I could care less," the empath replied as she turned away.

"Well I'm going to make you do it anyway." Raven's eyes flashed dangerously at the remark.

"No one," she hissed, "makes me do anything."

Naryu continued speaking, "Of course, I would never send you unprotected. That's why I'm giving you this. Alosa." It took the half-bleed a moment to realize the last word was a beckoning.

A cloaked and hooded figure seemed to appear out of thin air. In his outstretched palm lay a round, black pendant suspended on a thin bit of string. The hand it lay in was powder white; the holder must be an albino. "This is the Nightmare Pendant, Miss Roth. It is made of Ceylon. It protects against danger, repels harm, and enhances dark power. It suits you well, don't you think?"

"I'm not going!"

"Oh, yes you are."

"You can't send me against my will!"

"We can and we are."

"Like hell you are," the demi-demon snarled.

Naryu blinked, and then commanded calmly, "The pendant, Alosa."

Alosa reached forward and fastened the pendant around Raven's neck. She shivered slightly at his touch, which was frigid. "Good-bye, Rachel Roth. Be ever vigilant." Then she threw her hands up and shouted, "Away with thee!" Raven flew across the way towards a swirling, shimmering, window-like structure. The lasts thing Rachel Roth heard as she was cast into the portal and the unknown was the maniacal laughter of Alosa.


	3. Chapter 2: Alice In Wonderland

Chapter 2: Alice in Wonderland

"Hey, has anyone seen Raven lately?"

It was Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, who made the inquiry. " Nope", Cyborg answered.

"Ditto," Beast Boy quipped.

"Friend Raven? Perhaps she is in her room?"

But Robin was still worried about their Dark friend who was nowhere in the Tower. There was no note explaining her absence, and it wasn't like her to just disappear.

Raven's room was the first place the Boy Wonder had looked. He had even been to the bookstore she was a patron to and the Café she frequented. How was he to know that his friend was quite literally worlds away.

The first thing Raven did upon regaining consciousness was curse the Demone Angeli, Naryu in particular. The remark was very colorful, and rhymed precisely with "ducking glass moles".

"Oh, God, the inhumanity," Raven muttered to herself, adding," Damn you to Hell, Alosa and Naryu."

Far away on a certain bridge, one of said persons remarked, "My, my, what foul language."

"Quite," answered the other.

"Totally."

"Mari, where did you come from and why do you have popcorn?"

"Uh...I popped it?"

"Right..."

The Demone Angeli went back to watching Raven, whom they had sent into a sinister looking Alley.

"So cruel," Mari remarked in her little girl's voice. "Indeed," Naryu sighed noncommittally.

"Fascinating," Alosa commented somewhat sadistically.

Rachel Roth found herself on a dark street. The sign that was visible at one end read 'Knockturn Alley'. The demi-demon shakily got up and began walking. She quickly put her hood up and made sure her cloak had not flown open. The place was apparently deserted, as it was an odd hour to be about. However, when she walked past a doorway, a sinister crone loomed suddenly out of the gloom.

"What a pretty pendant. Perhaps you would be interested in selling that? I could get you a few coins for a piece like that. Or perhaps the lovely lady would like to buy a protective charm? Save your lovely neck?"

The woman was withered, bent, and filthy, with stringy, greasy, hair and rotten teeth. Not wishing to knock her down or offend her, Raven had waited for her to move. The woman gave no indication of doing so. Her beady grey eyes were glazed with avarice as they looked hungrily at the pendant now hanging visibly out of the neck of Raven's cloak. Raven quickly stuffed it underneath her cloak and down the front of her leotard. "No thanks," she replied in her usual monotone. The Titan made as if to walk around the woman, who stepped aside obligingly to let Raven pass, her irritation barely hidden.

Raven passed a shop with 'Borgin & Burkes' scrawled across the front. She continued on, passing other equally sinister establishments. She turned the corner and ran into something large and solid. "You all righ' there?"

Raven looked up in irritation to discover that she had walked into a giant of a man. He had a wild mane of hair and a thick beard that nearly obscured his face and kind, caring, beetle black eyes. He wore a moleskin coat and boots, and his girth took up twice as much room as that of two people walking abreast.

Stoic as ever, Raven reigned in her irritation and calmly said, "Excuse me."

"S'all right! You injured? My apologies miss."

Raven said nothing however. Quizzically, the giant asked, "What's a decent young lass such as you doing wandering about Knockturn Alley? I can tell you're lost."

Raven scowled at the stranger's unnecessary anxiety over her wellbeing. He reminded her of Starfire's friend from her home planet, the one she nominated to lead in her stead. Repressing the urge to be rude or scathing because of this and his seemingly Starfire-like oblivious innocence, she retorted, "The same thing could be asked about your whereabouts. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to buy some flesh eatin' slug repellant," the giant stated nonchalantly. Raven blinked. How odd this place was. Looking about her more thoroughly, the sorceress asked listlessly, "Knockturn Alley? Where should I be, if not here?"

Lowering his voice the stranger elucidated, "Knockturn Alley is a Haven for the Dark Arts. I'll help you get back to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Raven said questioningly. The stranger seemed taken aback. "Yeh don't know? Yeh look like you're under-aged, so yeh couldn't 'ave apparated here, least not on your own, unless you accidentally came here by Floo."

"Floo?"

The giant was visibly shaken by her ignorance, shown by his drastic double-take. "Merlin's tetchy knickers! Yeh *are a witch, aren't yeh?"

Raven grimaced at "witch", recalling the last time someone had used the term. Terra had spat the word like a curse, but that was not the apparent connotation of this man's words. "Why, should I be?"

Showing immense surprise, he exclaimed, "Why, Merlin, yes! Surely you're not a Muggle! Yeh wouldn't be here if yeh were; Muggles can't find the way in. An' I suppose I should explain that Muggles are all non-magical folk, people without a drop of magical blood in their veins."

Raven silently absorbed that bit of information. So Naryu had banished her here, of all places. Where exactly *was here? *When was here? Moving on to the next dilemma, Raven said tactfully, "Your city is...pleasant."

She received immediate results. "Yeah, well, London is all right."

Aha, so she was in England. How lovely this was. The giant's eyes widened in sudden realization of something. "Yeh do have a wand don't yeh?"

"No," the calm reply came.

"Bloody heck!"

He ushered her back the way he had come from. "Name's Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone calls me Hagrid. I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Raven," the Titan supplied.

"Nice to meet you, Raven. You need a wand. All witches and wizards have 'em. Yeh must come from Muggles."

Great, what was she to do when nothing happened? The sorceress scowled. She might as well play the part well. "Take me," she commanded.

Hagrid obliged cheerfully. He led Raven to Diagon Alley as if he were a tour guide, almost conveying the excitement of a child. Frankly, Raven couldn't see what all the fuss was over. These people here must use their wands to channel their powers, much like she had to use meditation to control her own. Suddenly Naryu's voice whispered in her ear. "You are now a witch, Rachel my dear. The Nightmare Pedant not only enhances your inborn power, it also gives you new ones."

The news did not surprise the Azarathian greatly. After all, the Demone Angeli had already screwed with the rest of her life. Hagrid stopped in front of a shop called Ollivander's. "Here you are then. Ollivander's Wand Shop. I'll let you go in while I take care of some business."

Raven raised a thin brow at him. "Leaving so soon are we?"

"Well, seeing as we're strangers I thought yeh might object. I can come in I reckon."

"You may leave if you wish," Raven replied crisply. She turned and walked into the store, still silently cursing Naryu to high Heaven. A bell tinkled softly when she pushed the door open. Almost instantaneously, an odd old man with silver eyes and hair appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He appraised Raven in one sweeping glance before pulling out a tape measure. "Mr. Ollivander, I presume?"

He merely nodded absentmindedly. "I've never seen you before, dear. I remember every single wand I've sold and every single customer I've sold one to. Who did you get your first wand from? Gregoravich?"

"Actually, I've never had one before."

The sorceress noticed that the tape measure was acting of its own accord as Ollivander rummaged around the depths of his store. "Never," he asked, surprise coloring his tone. "How so? Surely you needed it for School. You look of age."

"I was home schooled." The lie slid easily from her mouth. "My parents thought wands impractical."

This was less of a lie, considering that her teachers certainly thought meditation was key to control above all else. "Hmm" was the only response she received. The bell tinkled again. Raven looked to the door. Hagrid had entered a sheepish grin on his countenance, a small bag of food held in each hand. The witchling returned her attention to Mr. Ollivander, who had reappeared carrying a teetering stack of boxes, which he somehow managed to sit safely on the floor. He opened the first one and handed it to her. "Vine and Unicorn hair, 12 1/4 inches, exceptionally swishy. Give it a wave now, please."

Raven did as she was instructed. A loud gonging sound reverberated throughout the shop.

"Thought so," he muttered, taking it from her while looking extremely pleased with himself. He immediately removed four boxes from the stack and put them with the wand she had just tried. "Now," he enthused, clapping his hands. Various wands were handed to the Titan, each of which were no match. Finally, he brought forth the last and in the stack. He was practically bouncing, so giddy was he; apparently the man lover a challenge.

"Here, try this one. Rowan and Dragon Heartstring, twelve and three-fourths inches, moderately flexible."

Raven took the thing and gave it a wave. Three lilac sparks danced into the air and a strange thrum radiated from hand to shoulder. Noticing the change, she looked at Ollivander to see his reaction.

"Curious, curious indeed."

Seeing her facial expression, he explained, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, as you recall. The dragon whose heartstring is in your wand gave another string-just one other. It is very curious, because the owner of that wand, the brother of the one destined for you, is none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Walnut, dragon heartstring, 12¾ inches, a powerful wand that went to a talented witch. She did great things-terrible, yes, but great. Not nearly as monumental as You-Know-Who, but they stand on their own. Interesting indeed..."

The man looked thoroughly intrigued. The look he gave her now was more appraising. Uncomfortable, Raven made as if to leave. "Forgetting something?"

"I've no money," the Titan replied apathetically. "The wand costs eleven galleons," Ollivander sighed remorsefully. Raven glanced down at the wand in her hand. What the flip was a galleon?

"Is there a problem?" Hagrid asked, coming up from behind. Ollivander turned to the larger man. "It seems, Hagrid, that your friend cannot pay."

Raven burned with shame on the inside, but what defense did she have? Again she cursed the Demone Angeli.

"I'll take care of it," the key keeper grunted. "Would ya mind holding this?"

Without waiting for a response, he shoved the bags into her hands and began rummaging in his pockets for money. He brought forty a pouch and took out eleven large gold coins, which he dropped into the waiting hands of Garrick, who appeared to be slightly relieved. "There yeh are, Garrick. Pleasure to see you again."

The wandmaker nodded. Hagrid took one of the bags apologetically from Raven. "Sorry about that, Raven. That one is yours, course it's still good... Just a large pasty."

She mutely accepted it, and they left. Hagrid began talking again as they made their way through the crowded streets. Raven, for lack of anywhere else to go, and not knowing anyone else, walked with him.

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron if yeh need a place to be. I'll be going back ter Hogwarts tomorrow. If'n yeh need a place ter stay fer a while, yeh can come with me. Dumbledore, great man, he'll let you."

The Titan stopped dead. "Who said I was homeless," she hissed, forgetting herself. Blustering, Hagrid stammered, "Sorry if I offended you again, Miss. It's just...yeh had that lost look, yeh had no money, and yeh were too detached."

The crowd around them had continued to surge forward, ignorant of what transpired in their midst. The sorceress was furious and indignant, yet what could she say to this? She *was homeless, at least in this world. Scowling, she stiffly complied. Certain other half-demons were watching intently from afar.

"Already your plan is proving effective," Alosa commented, sounding somewhat impressed. Naryu's perfect pink lips stretched upward slightly at this, but the gesture held no mirth or warmth. "Quite," Marie chirped in her high, clear bird's voice. "We shall see."

Alosa made a noise in the back of his throat as if he were trying hard not to laugh. "You shall see," Naryu repeated. Alosa crossed his arm behind his back. "So we all shall, sister. Let us hope that you have not become too hubristic and overstepped your boundaries. We all recall what became of the Morning Star."

This elicited a soft hiss from the blonde. "I am not so arrogant," she assured him pointedly.

"Let us hope not, sister, let us hope not."

Raven hated the fact that she was relying so heavily on Hagrid. Naryu was treating her like a puppet, and she resented the notion that with every step she was playing right into her hand. When they turned a corner, she was almost certain that she saw the hooded figure of Alosa peering at her, but in the next instant the figure throw of their hood, revealing an elderly black woman with hazel eyes. Hew scowl appeared to be permanently chiseled into her features when they reached a brick wall.

"Well?" she commented acidly. The large man beside of her raised his arm, a pink umbrella clutched casually in his hand. He traced a pattern on the bricks, and a second later an archway opened up onto a back alley. She followed her guide in through the back door of a building, which turned out to be a grubby, dingy, shadowy pub. The bartender looked rather like a toothless walnut, but his grin was genuine.

"The usual, Hagrid?" he called out cheerfully. Shaking his great shaggy head, Hagrid declined. "Not today, Tom," he apologized ruefully. "Although I will be needin' two rooms."

Tom obliged good-naturedly, bowing to Raven before going back to the bar. Raven locked herself in her room to meditate. If she hadn't, she might have blown the entire area to high heaven.

Raven hesitantly sipped the foreign tar, wincing at the unfamiliar taste. Setting the cup down, she attempted to eat the food Tom had brought her. Raven laud down, intent on _not_ seeing Naryu, but as it happens sometimes, the things you try to avoid lost haunt you, and, sometimes, they find you.

As soon as her feet touched the base of the bridge, her eyes snapped open. She glared around evilly. Was this what murderousness felt like, then? Her sinister planning was interrupted abruptly by a voice whispering in her fear. It sent shivers down the sorceress' spine.

"So you are furious, no?"

She flung her power out to strike him, but he had already moved, materializing in front of her, chuckling. "My _sister_ is brooding. It seems your uncooperativeness is rather disheartening."

Raven scowled, saying nothing as she listened to the other cloaked demi-demon. "What relation could you possibly have?" she asked flatly. He tilted his head up so that his eyes glinted mysteriously at her from the shadows of his hood. "We are all children of Lilith," he explained. "The same blood flows through all of our veins. We are all siblings in this way. Of course, by mortal standards, we are not. You are one of our children, but you are mortal."

Raven prepared to retort, but before she could utter a sound, Alosa had swept his hood back. He had brightest violet eyes a shade lighter than hers that were strangely captivating, and lustrous white hair. Though dark, he was not nearly as sinister as first she thought him to be. Alosa smiled at her, the phenomenon lighting up his face in unexpected ways as it reached his eyes. In the next second he flipped her hood back as well. Anyone else would have been knocked back with a vengeance. Instead, his equally dark energy met hers in a deadlock only dispelled by a wave of his hand.

"We will be watching," he said as he put her hair behind her ears. She was livid but the circumambient scenery dissolved before she could protest.

It was an extremely cross Raven that met the dawn. Sitting up, the vexed girl meditated. Tom barely avoided interrupting her when he knocked on her door, tea and breakfast in hand. Irritably, she went down to wait for Hagrid. By noon he descended the stairs blinking groggily. When his eyes alighted on her, he rumbled, "Hope you're ready, Raven. Hogwarts is callin'."

"And _how exactly_ do you plan on getting there?" Raven snapped dispassionately.

"Perhaps I may be of some assistance," a velvety voice asserted in silky sarcasm. And with that Naryu's plan was finally seeing a tiny bit of fruition.


End file.
